Haven't Seen You in a While
by othspnluver
Summary: Chloe's bored at the talon when someone she hasn't seen in a while makes a suprise appearance. One-Shot


**Ok so this was just completely random for me … I doubt there's even a plot lol but I wanted to make a fic about Chloe/Bart's relationship … so I did, lol. **

**This one-shot (unless people want me to continue) is dedicated to JateSkateFate815. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in the story, they belong to their respective owner(s). **

**Hope you all like it! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe was at the talon, where it was busy today. It was a Sunday, and she was currently drinking a warm cup of coffee. She sighed as she took another sip of the warm liquid and tasted the hazel nut flavor in there._ Mmmm._ She thought._ I haven't had coffee in seven hours!_

"Hey!" said a masculine voice, right after she felt a rush of cool air next to her.

Chloe jumped, startled by the voice that had just invaded her quietness. Turning towards the voice, Chloe was about to give that person a piece of her mind for interrupting her. She was kind of peeved today, after finding out that there was absolutely nothing to do in Smallville today. But, instead her eyes widened when she realized just who it was that was seated next to her.

"Oh my god, Bart!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, and pushing her chair back. This attracted weird looks from some people, since it was pretty quiet in her area until that moment. Her annoyance disappeared as soon as she saw him. Bart smirked, knowing that he had scared her, standing up as well. She threw her arms around him.

"Hey Chloelicious." He said, as he embraced her, inhaling her vanilla scent, but not in an obvious-stalker type way.

For some reason, she felt her cheeks burn. Ignoring the feeling, she pulled away and raised an eyebrow, asking, "Why didn't you tell me that you're in town?"

"I didn't really plan on coming." He shrugged, "It was more like a …" Then, he paused for a second, before grinning and saying, "surprise."

"Well, since it is Sunday, and believe it or not I'm not working today-" Chloe said, and just as she suspected, Bart cut her off with a loud, and fake, gasp. "I know, I know shocking." Chloe rolled her eyes, but was still amused. They both sat back down in their seats, and Chloe adjusted hers so that she was facing him more.

"Very." Bart couldn't help but put in.

"So…" Chloe continued, ignoring his comment, "I have the whole day off." She finished, and gave him a bright smile.

"What a coincidence." Bart remarked, grinning.

Chloe nodded her head, taking a few more sips of her coffee. Putting the cup back on the table, she asked, "Want to hang out?"

"Sure." He answered, sounding like he almost expected it.

Chloe narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Wait a minute…" She said, and Bart gave her an innocent 'What?' look. "You just sounded like you knew I was going to ask you to hang out … and you're here." Obviously, Chloe had gone into reporter mode, and coming to a conclusion as well as a sudden realization, she looked at Bart with a mildly shocked expression, "Oh my- Bart did you come to see just me?" _As in no special reason to even be here? No work? No questions for Clark or me?_ She added mentally.

Chloe figured this because usually whenever the Justice League was in town, they meet up with Clark first. None of them really come to her before Clark, and he's the one that calls her to come to the barn. She really didn't know what it was with people showing up there, especially the members of the Justice League. But, that is the best place to catch Clark.

Bart felt somewhat embarrassed, and looked down at the table. Chloe looked at him amused, but decided to not pick on him about it. She also took Bart's reaction as a yes. Picking his head up, Bart pushed back his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. While he did that, Chloe couldn't help but notice how captivating his eyes looked. She always thought they were blue, but there was a hint of some green in there. She finally looked away, from his intense gaze as she realized that he was looking back at her. There was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, proving that she was blushing.

_Did I really blush twice in front of Bart?_ Chloe asked herself, not knowing what was going on, feeling a little panicky.

Instead of looking disgusted or annoyed, Bart found that the expression on Chloe's face was more of a pleased one. He too was in an almost trance like state, and it almost scared him how much he liked the way her hazel eyes lit up when she smiled, making his heart thump rapidly more now than before. He didn't even feel his heart beat this fast when he goes on a mission or experiences a near-by capture and just manages to get away.

Even though he's always flirted with her, Chloe and Bart have constantly been comfortable around each other. There were no awkward conversations like she would have with Clark, who just had to talk about Lana and his issues with her. Bart was more attentive to her as well. Like, whenever he was in town, or within a ten state radius, Bart would be able to convince Oliver to let them go to Smallville for a few days, and then continuously made time for her. He would also do so that it would work with her work schedule. That was something that Chloe loved about their relationship. The fact that he cared enough to make time for her made her feel grateful to have him in her life.

This wasn't just one sided either. Chloe is always there to talk to him whenever there was a disagreement in the JL. None of them got physical, and if they did Bart could easily get away or even fight back. It was more of the things that would be said. Oliver, whose intentions are always good, can sometimes cross the line when angered. Although they are a group of people bringing justice to the world, they are still human beings with a lot of responsibilities on their shoulders, and can make their share of mistakes. Sometimes, it's the heat of the moment where the worst things are said … and sometimes they stick with you no matter how much the other apologizes. For this, Bart was appreciative that Chloe was concerned about his feelings to begin with.

Chloe, of course, was well known with Oliver, A.C., Victor, Bruce, and Dinah. But it was completely different with Bart, and that was something that neither of them could explain. Something that the members of the JL all noticed was that Bart hasn't flirted with many girls for a while. Heck, he hasn't flirted with Dinah at all, just Chloe.

Bart laughed inwardly, thinking of how cheesy he must sound and how Chloe would probably laugh out loud if she knew.

"Well yeah." Bart spoke, realizing that she had asked him a question. "I don't get to see you much, especially when the Justice League's in town." He said truthfully, shrugging. His voice had gotten softer too, when he said it, but Chloe just wrote that off as him not wanting to talk about the JL out loud in public. They did after all have to be secretive.

Chloe made an Aw-that's-so-sweet face, and settled for just that, instead of putting him on the spot and talking about how she appreciated it. They were at the time in their relationship where they didn't need to constantly remind or aware one another of their gratefulness. Bart continued, "I mean yeah," He shifted in his seat, "I can run in whenever, but I can't go anywhere without someone else from the group." He rolled his eyes at this, remembering when this rule was first established.

"Ah yes … Ollie's buddy system rule." Chloe said, nodding her head, and tried to hide her smirk. She knew how much that bugged Bart. "I assume no one knows you're here?" Bart just gave her a look, with a raised eyebrow, and Chloe took that as a yes.

"So there's that and I thought you might be preoccupied with work or your own life." He finished, leaning back in his chair.

Chloe did the same, and she said, "Yeah, the Daily Planet can keep ya busy." She admitted. "But hey! Don't ever think I'm too busy for you okay?" She emphasized each word with a poke to his chest, giving him a grin.

Bart returned the grin, "Yeah, alright." He said. "So what do you want to do?"

Chloe just smiled at him, glad that they have the day together. "I think I have an idea…"

_Why am I feeling like this around her now?_ Bart thought, mentally slapping himself.

_There can't be any way that I'm ready to do_ this_ again!_ Chloe thought.

Even though they were both smiling on the outside … on the inside they were panicking like crazy.

_This will be fun._ They both thought, sarcastically.

**If you guys want more then I could always put up more! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and I take suggestions btw :D **


End file.
